Persona 3: Twins' Journey
by Mistress of Madness
Summary: Minato and Minako move bach to Iwatodai after 10 years of staying abroad. What happens when they awaken to their powers as persona users? Summary sucks I know. Just read the story and it won't be as crappy, I promise. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

_**Persona 3: Twins' Journey**_

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

**WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS!**

**Hey people! I'm back, but seriously I gotta stop uploading new stories when I have others to finish... (-.-)**

**Here's some facts...  
**

**It will be written in multiple POVs but most of the time it will be Minato's for badass effect. Social links will be done in either Minako's or Minato's POV, whoever is doing the social links, and probably the one they're social linking with. Take note, if the twins are social linking with the same people they will be done together except when they're social linking members of SEES. I will also be doing the social linking MY way, so don't complain if it doesn't follow the game pattern.**

**Also, there will be lots of surprises, and by lots I mean lots...Khehehehe...  
**

**Take note of the conversation marks…:**

"Normal conversation."

'_Thoughts.'_

"_Whispering."_

"Calls."

_In mind voices or anything written on anything, including text messages._

**Announcements, communication by Mitsuru and Fuuka in Tartarus or in battles, emphasized shouting or threatening, and when summoning a persona and its skill.**

**And lastly…. The disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We all know that none of us here own Persona 3/ Persona 3 Portable.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Arrival**_

**Minato's POV**

I was riding on a train bound for Iwatodai with my sister, when a blue butterfly appeared out of nowhere…

_Time never waits…_

_It delivers all equally to the same end…_

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth and never falter,_

_With your heart as your guide..._

What the hell? A blue butterfly appears out of nowhere and _tells_ me that I have one year to safeguard the future. Wait a sec… does that mean I'm gonna die soon. Oh, hell no. Not on my watch!

"That was weird." My sister pointed out. Alright make that the two of us.

"It's probably nothing." I shrugged.

Well, since the insanity's already started, I might as well do introductions here.

I'm Minato Arisato and sister is Minako. We're twins, though we look nothing alike. I have blue hair while she has brown; my eyes are pale blue while hers are blood red; she's pale whilst I'm a bit tanner. We actually have the same height and face shape, but meh…

Physical similarities and differences aside, we've got a lot in common. We both have black holes for stomachs and never get fat or gain weight, we've also got awesome singing voices and musical talent, we both love music, reading, anime and a bunch of other stuff. We also intend to do the listening instead of talking in a conversation and in turn give advice or help the person.

And of course, since there are similarities there are differences. She's always happy and cheerful while I hardly show any expression on my face. Well, ever since my parents died at least.

They died 10 years back from a car crash. It wasn't really a car crash but those friggin' reporters and police classified it as that, so yeah. Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyways, since then I barely showed any emotion at all and the only person who can read me now is my sis. Yeah she's cheerful and happy, but that doesn't mean she didn't go through hell when our parents died.

Since then we spent the rest of our lives in Switzerland with Uncle Mark and Aunt Cyndi and their four kids. It was a beautiful place but we decided to go back when we received a scholarship from here.

So yeah, here we are in Japan, on a train, without a clue where we're gonna live.

"Minato?" my sister called. "Can you believe we're back here after so many years?" she asked

"Honestly? I knew we'd go back sooner or later" I confessed. "I'm just glad we actually thought of accepting the sholarship." Heck, I feel at home already. Though, that doesn't change the fact that my body clock is out of whack and I'll be getting jetlag.

Minako nodded. "Yeah,huh?" she looked into the distance

**Due to malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered.** The announcement echoed through out the entire train. **We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry.** Damn right you should! We should've arrived hours ago! **The next stop is Iwatodai.** The train began to slow down. **Iwatodai.** It stopped, we got up.

"Alright, let's go!" Minako and I got out, enthusiastically and sluggishly respectively.

**This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island.** Another announcement began. **Please take care to board before our departure. **It ended.

**BAM**

And thus the world turned green. Complete with an eerie yellow moon, people turning into coffin, water turning into blood, and monsters, really freaky ones, blech!

The irritating part is everything electronic automatically turns off during Monster Time, so we're stuck without music for an _entire_ hour. I can't even sleep without music, and neither can Minako. Heck, if someone turns off the music in our rooms at night we immediately shoot up. How the hell are we gonna live here?

Oh and just for the record, we've been experiencing this for ten years now. First time was when our parents died.

"So it happens at midnight here, huh?" Minako said pointedly.

"Makes sense though, since Monster Time happens at around five in the afternoon back there and considering the time difference it should happen at about now." Which will make living here, well sleeping at least difficult.

"We better get going." Minako shrugged. "We don't want to get run trouble." And by trouble, she means monsters. Minako pulled out a map. "This way."

"Where did you get the map?" I sincerely have no idea.

"It came in with the admission pamphlet." Ehh, really?

After what seemed to be a very long time walking, we finally got to the dorm.

"Iwatodai Dorm." Minako looked the place up and down, then I noticed something.

"This place is just a couple of blocks away from our house."

"You're right!" Minako exclaimed.

"We can go another time, for now let's get inside." I turned the doorknob, unlocked. They were expecting us, I guess.

"Welcome." Two creepy voices greeted us. We turned to the direction where they came from. Ah the counter, where everything weird happens. Minako moved an inch closer to me, I assured her by rubbing her back. Hey I'm older so I gotta keep an eye out for her!

Behind the counter stood a boy and a girl. Creepy boy had curly gray hair, eerie blue eyes, a mole under the left one, and was wearing pajamas that were prison style. Creepy girl looked the same except her hair was waist length and she was wearing a dress instead of pajamas, but it still had the prison design. Freakyyyy.

"We've been waiting for a long time for you." Creepy twins said in sync again. Hey, it's not our fault the stupid train's got malfunctions

"If you wish to proceed, then please sign here." Creepy girl snapped her fingers and two thin red books appeared magically on the counter. Told ya the counter is the place where everything weird happens. "They're contracts." Oh please tell me these aren't those contracts that make you sign your soul away.

Creepy boy must've seen my sister's expression 'cause this time he spoke up. "There's no need to be scared," he explained, "they only bind you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." He continued. "You know, the usual stuff." The usual stuff _is_ signing your soul away damn it!

Either way, I looked at Minako and she looked at me. I nodded and we went to the counter.

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Meh, I signed it.

_Minato Arisato_

I looked over to my sister's

_Minako Arisato _

Creepy girl took Minako's and creepy boy took mine. They both hugged it tenderly. Oh come on! They aren't even furry or fluffy!

"Very well." Creepy twins said in sync again. "Time is something no one can escape, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." Alright, if we're meeting up again in the future they have got to work on NOT being in sync, 'cause the way they do it takes creepy and freaky to a whole new level.

"And so it begins…" And so they dispersed into particles and disappeared into the darkness. Okay, somebody please tell me I'm not in one of those messed up movies.

"Who's there?" Another voice, feminine. Me and Minako turned toward the direction again.

By the stairs stood a brunette girl with a really short skirt. "How can you be? But its-… Don't tell me…" she began to reach for the gun that was strapped to her thigh.

Oooh, pretty thigh…

Wait a sec... A gun? Oh hell no!

"Takeba, wait!" Another feminine voice ordered. Brunette was joined by a hot red-head with an aura of authority.

Oooh, hot girl…

Minako noticed me staring so she pinched me. Ouch, that hurt! Man where did she get pinching lessons anyway

_We found love in a hopeless placeeee…_

The music on my player turned back on, and so did the lights. Finally!

"The lights!" Brunette sighed with relief.

Hot red-head turned to us. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." I kinda figured that last part.

"We're certainly sorry for making you wait so long." I bowed slightly, this feels weird. It's not my fault we were brought up in different countries. "But our train had a mild malfunction on the way here." Why am I talking like this?

"Who're they?" Brunette asked Mitsuru. Hey, she's actually pretty cute, but I prefer Mitsuru nonetheless.

"They're transfer students." Mitsuru explained. "It was a last minute decision to assign them here."

"Is it okay for them to be here?" Brunette asked. Wait a sec… Is there some kind of cult going on here?

"I guess we'll see." Mitsuru smiled a little. We're right here you know. She turned to us again. "This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring just like you." Mitsuru introduced brunette.

"H-hey." Yukari greeted awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you Yukari-san and Mitsuru senpai." Minako greeted enthusiastically.

Alright time to score. "It's indeed a great pleasure to meet fine young ladies such as yourselves." I said gentlemanly and bowed, right hand to my chest and kissed Mitsuru's hand, and when my head rose I flashed them the smile I save for scoring, and trust me it dazzles people. _I_ dazzle people.

Sure enough both of them blushed like mad, and I got pinched again, but I held the screach of pain in. I'm just happy I got to kiss Mitsuru's hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Yukari greeted back. Dammit Mitsuru, I wanted your reply.

"It's getting late, so I suggest you tuck in for the night." Mitsuru said, looking at her watch. "Arisato-kun, you'll find your room at the end of the hallway on the second floor." Mitsuru explained.

"Oh, I'll show you the way." Yukari shot up

"Very well, then I shall show Arisato-chan the way to her room." Minako nodded and they went up.

Dammit Yukari! I want Mitsuru.

Either way, we went to the second floor at the end of the hallway. "Here we are. A piece of advice, don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it." She warned. "Anyways, any questions?" she asked.

Yeah, a lot actually but all of them are gonna make look insane so I went for the good old "Nope."

"Oh, okay." Yukari looked shocked that I didn't have any questions. "Um, on your way here from the station, was everything okay?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty normal." I lied. Yukari was shocked even more but began to leave.

"I'm sure you actually do have some questions, but let's save them for later." Damn this girl is stubborn. "Goodnight." And now I'm finally alone. Hooray!

I went in my new room. It was decent. Bed at the end, closet, a tv, a desk, mirror and sink, and a mini fridge. Yay for the tv and mini fridge!

One problem, boxes, lots of them. Meh, I'll unpack later. Right now sleep! But not before sending my sis a good night message.

* * *

**Chapter one is done! I still can't believe that this thing is just 2k+ words long.**

** There's a female Pharos!**

**Hey I told you there were going to be surprises, that was just one of them  
**

**Yeah, the whole chapter was Minato's POV but that's just because I couldn't find the right timing for Minako's POV, and besides it sounds better in Minato's doesn't it?  
**

**If the first pairing isn't obvious then you guys need glasses, badly...**

**For those who are wondering why "We Found Love" is the song that was playing when Minato's player turned back on, it's because that was what I was listening to when I typed this, so there.**

**And if you're wondering** **I was really the one who made this. I was the one who made this... **

**I'm not your typical girl, I swear, a lot. ****Probably even more than Shinji, probably...**

**Basically, I have multiple personality disorder, I think...**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**

**One more thing..._ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_****_REVIEW._**...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: First Day**_

**New chapta everyone!**

**kaipowell, yeah I know there were mistakes there, and I hate them, you probably hate them too. But the thing is, I'm too damned lazy to fix 'em. They happen 'cause I think a few words ahead when typing. I'm sorry about them and I'll try to change that.**

**LonelyDessert, yes he is. And thou shall be surprised when you see the surprises. I'll be waiting for your reviews in turn.**

**Chemical Fire, I'm sorry you think that this is trash, I'll try to make it better**

**By the way people, I accept requests. So if you got a brilliant plan don't hesitate to suggest it, and if it fits with the plot I got going on in my head I'll try to make them work**

**And lastly, could somebody tell me what HIATUS and AU mean? Yeah, I've started three stories, all unfinished, and don't know what those two mean.**

**Alright, enough of my ramblings! Story starts now!**

**Sorry not now, It's 10 PM over here and I'm really sleepy. See ya tomorrow!**

**Good morning Cyberspace! It's time for chapter 2 of Persona 3: Twins' Journey.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: First Day**_

**Minako's POV**

"Good morning Japan!" I shouted as I got out of bed and looked out the window. Wow, great weather today. Well better get ready.

Someone began knocking on my door just as I was about to put on my jacket. "Just a minute!" I shouted. After I had my jacket on, my player around my neck, and my hair up, which really did take a minute, I opened the door and found Yukari-chan standing right a cross it. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." She dismissed my apology. "You were serious about the minute though." She snickered a little.

"It just happens I guess." I shrugged.

"Well anyway, Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school." Figures. "Are you ready to go?" she asked not enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh, I'll just get my bag." It was leaning by the mini-fridge, so getting it was easy. "Is Minato coming along too?"

"We're getting him right now." Yukari-chan said as we headed down.

**Minato's POV**

Who knew changing when you didn't get any sleep could be so…

I don't know…

Hazardous?

I mean, I almost fell out the window three times, and considering that I'm tired, I wouldn't be able to break my fall.

Then someone knocked on my door. I walked sluggishly to answer it. Please be Mitsuru, please be Mitsuru, please be Mitsuru.

The door opened, and I saw Yukari there with my sister and no sign of Mitsuru.

DAMMIT YUKARI! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MITSURU?

Yukari let herself in. "Good morning! Did you –

Yukari was cut off by Minako. "Oh my god! Minato what the heck happened to you?" my sister screamed, catching me as I collapsed.

"Didn't get any sleep." I explained drowsily. "Jetlag is bad for me, remember?"

"Can you walk?" she asked

"Yeah." I got up. "I'm assuming we're gonna go to school now?"

"Yup!" Yukari answered.

"Can we get some food along the way?" I locked my room. "'Cause there's no way I'm making in with an empty stomach.

"Of course!" Yukari replied hurriedly.

* * *

We bought some takoyaki on our way to the station.

Apparently, we have to ride the train to get to school. "We have to take the monorail to get there." Yukari stated obviously. "Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?"

"Nope." Minako answered.

Then we passed be the ocean. "This is my favorite part…" Yukari closed her eyes," when it feels like your gliding over the sea."

"Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line." She explained. "From there, we walk." Kinda figured that part out.

"Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island?" She asked. "It's a man-made island." She answered before we could. Granted, we didn't know about it. "They built our school right in the middle." Yukari explained. Damn, she sure talks a lot.

"Oh, look, you can see it now." Yukari pointed out the window. We looked, but only the ocean was in view. A second later we saw the school.

Damn, that is one good looking school…

We were greeted by some girl on a bike when we got to the gates, well Yukari at least.

"Well here we are…Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here." I hope so…

When we got inside, we saw some lockers, which I assumed to be the shoe boxes. "You're okay from here right?" she asked us. We nodded. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left." She pointed towards the direction is question. "And that concludes the tour." Some tour. "Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Where can we find out what class we're in?" Minako asked.

"Oh, they're posted by the bulletin board." She pointed to the North east, which held the bulletin board. She turned to leave but then turned back again. "Hey… About last nigh don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" Boy, she looked uncomfortable. Was she talking about almost shooting us? Meh, who cares? "See ya later.." With that, she's gone. Finally..

"Minato?" I turned to my sister. " I'll check the bulletin board, you wait here, okay?" Fine by me.

"Sure." And now, I'm alone.

Then I heard some talking… "Is that the transfer student?" One guy asked, looking at the direction my sister went.

"Damn, she's cute. I'm gonna try and get her." His buddy said with a slight blush on his face.

**SMACK!**

I smashed their heads together

"Ow!" Both of them shouted, rubbing there heads. They turned to me "What was that for?" one asked.

Remember when I said that I barely show any expression at all? I showed them my expression. I gave them my icy-death glare and they froze.

"You two dumbasses aren't getting anywhere near my sister." I smiled maniacally. "Got that?"

They gulped, nodded and ran away. Ah, smart lads…

And now my sister's back. "We're in Class F with Yukari-chan." She told me. And just when I thought I was rid of that psycho…

Okay that was harsh, but can you blame after she tried to shoot us? I don't care if she has a pretty thigh. Shoot me and I'll haunt you forever. Attempt to shoot me; you're on my psycho list until it's all cleared up.

"Let's go to the Faculty Office then." We went to Faculty office…

Once inside, we were greeted by a teacher. She had light brown hair and was wearing a pinkish suit.

"Oh are you the new students?" She asked, we nodded. " Minato and Minako Arisato…" she said, looking through some files. "Eleventh grade, correct?" We nodded again. "You've lived in Switzerland all this time."

"Let's see…" she read through something in the file. "In 1999…" Here comes the usual… "That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" She stopped dead with a gasp of shock.

"I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." Okay, not really what you should be apologizing for, but meh, whatever works, I guess… "I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school.

"Nice to meet you!" Minako beamed, bowing. Doesn't she find that awkward?

"My, aren't you energetic? We could use more go-getters like you." Ms. Toriumi was delighted by my sis' hyperactivity.

"It's nice to meet you." I said casually, offering my hand instead. She shook, seeing as I preferred it.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class." Ah, please be a sensible teacher. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." Yay! I get time to sleep. "Follow me."

The second I sat down I put my player to max volume and went to sleep, Minako did the same.

I'm guessing it's not because of lack of sleep, but because she hates speeches. A lot.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder when the speech was already I-don't-know-how-long-through. DAMMIT! Who dares awaken The Great Minato?

"Psst, hey…" I turned my head reluctantly. "You came to school with Yukari and the other transfer girl this morning, right?" Well this chap's gonna get it. "I saw you three walking together. Do you know if they have boyfriends?" Looks he doesn't know Minako's my sister. Told ya people don't pay attention to the height and face shape.

"I don't know about Yukari," guy frowned, "and as for my sister…" Death Glare of Your Ultimate Doom, activate! "You aren't going to live to see another day if you dare talk to her." I said ominously.

Poor guy froze and shrank in his seat. "So how well do you know her? Yukari, I mean."

"Just met last night." Almost killed me too…

Right then a middle-aged man in a blue suit showed up. "I hear talking; I believe it's someone from Ms. Toriumi's class." He looked at her.

Ms. Toriumi turned to us. Whoa she is pissed! "Quiet, you're going to get me in trouble." I see they don't get on well. That being said, SLEEP!

* * *

**Minako's POV**

"S'up dude?" someone said from behind me. I turned to see a guy in a cap with a goatee. Eww, he's the pervy type. "Heh, you look like a deer in headlights." Really now?

"Who're you?" I asked him and Minato perked up from beside me.

"Me?" Duh! Who else would I be talking to? "I'm Junpei Iori, nice to meet ya." Ahh, okay then.

"I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how though it is being the new kid…" Well, not really in my case . "So I wanted to say. "hey."… See what a nice guy I am.

"You don't say?" Minato said, Junpei laughed.

"At it again, huh?" Hey that sounds like Yukari. We all turned to her direction, why does Minato look pissed?

"Hey it's Yuka-tan!" Ehh? He has a nickname for her. "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again.

Yukari grunted. "I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Ooh, somebody's pissed~!

"What? But I was just bein' friendly." Junpei defended himself.

"If you say so…" Yukari turned to us. "Anyway, Some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence." I told her. "There is only fate and destiny. All of this was planned from the start."

"Fate?" she snickered. "Yeah, right."

"For all I know this is a tragedy." Minato said in a joking tone.

I can't believe that earned laughs. "Yeah, huh?" she chuckled a little. "Still, I'm a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei spoke up, aw we forgot all about him. Meh. "By the way, I heard you three came to school together this morning." Junpei grinned mischievously. "What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" ooh, someone's on the defensive… Wait a sec, I'm involved in all this. "We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?" Meaning there is… "Why are people even talking about? Now you have me worried…" Why exactly?

"_Hey…"_ Yukari whispered to us. _"You didn't say anything about… you know what, did you?"_ Minato shook his head. I don't like where this is going…

"Okay good." She sighed with relief "Seriously, don't say anything about last night?" If only I was drinking something I would've done a spitake. For some one who said nothing was going on, that definitely sounded suspicious…

Junpei looked shocked, and… Holy crap! His nose is bleeding!

"What?"

"L-last night…?" Oh, this isn't good. And since Minato was drinking something, he did a spit take.

"W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Meaning he will… "Listen! I just met them yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!" Meaning there is… I'll have to clarify this with him later.

"Listen Junpei," Minato said, "Me and my sister just got here last night and I'd be too knackered 'cause of jetlag, my sister knows this first hand, so don't you think I won't be able to do anything?"

"Ugh, I guess you're right. Sorry man." Junpei apologized.

"I've gotta go. I've got to take care of some things for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors." She left, but not without giving Junpei a warning glare.

"Ah, who cares?" Minato would… "No one takes rumors seriously anyway." Idiots would, but she's just paranoid.

"She's so paranoid." Guess, he can read minds then. "But hey! It's your first day hear and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!" Junpei raised his hand for a high five, Minato ignored it. "Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year I can feel it." Minato looked slightly pissed, I'm beginning to feel he doesn't really like Yukari. Can't blame him though, I mean, she did almost shoot us last night.

We decided to go home with Junpei… "Whoah, check out the jocks on their run…" He said looking at the direction of some guys. "Say, you two thinking about joining a club? You'd be joining as new members though, so you won't able to join for a little while."

* * *

**Minato's POV**

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted us when we got back. It feels so good…

We went straight to our rooms…

Damn, I forgot to unpack! I'll do it later. I looked around my room…

Wait… is that a camera? Dammit! I threw a knife at it.

Oh that is one glorious cracking sound.

Now to check up on my sister….

I sprinted up and knocked on my sister's door like a madman.

"What's up Minato?" she asked letting me in.

I looked around…

AHA! There it is!

I grabbed the camera and pulled it off, threw it to the ground and smashed it with my foot. It broke into pieces, good.

Minako was shocked. "Do you think they were spying on us?"

"Who knows, but I'm not risking it." I walked out. "Night!"

"Good night!" She said closing the door.

Now to unpack…

…

Screw this! I'm going to sleep!

* * *

**Phew, glad that's done. That said, my neck and back hurt...  
**

**Sorry if Minako's a bit or a lot OOC here, my mind's still stuck on Minato's POV.**

**And in case you haven't noticed, I don't really like Yukari. Sorry to those Yukari fans out there, but I really just don't like her…**

**And just like before remember the word in the middle after this paragraph and do it…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Velvet Room**_

**You people know what it is right? Yeah it's that time again, the time when I update this story. Surprisingly, I'm updating this much faster than I did the others.**

**Good news, I know how to go about the awakening…**

**LonelyDessert, thank you. Now my mind doesn't hurt at all trying to figure out what those two mean.**

**DeadlyNiteRider, I'm glad you like the story so far.**

**Now for chapter 3 to begin…**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Velvet Room_**

**Minato's POV**

On the way to school next morning Minako and I heard a couple of student talking about some rumor…

"Did you hear the rumor…?" Student A asked her friend. Junpei had better not be spreading false rumors…

"Oh, um… something about… a bathroom?" Okay, that is just weird…

"N-no!" Student A disagreed. "Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student!"

"Not only did she stop going to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at wall all day." She explained. "If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming… It's coming…!"

"Huh, how about that." Her friend shrugged. Talk about supportive.

"You don't believe me?" the student asked gloomily.

Then the bell rang…

That afternoon in class, I was trying to sleep through Composition class…

"Open your notebooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by… Zenzou Kasai." Ms. Toriumi told us. "Ugh… why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota." She complained. "He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the notebook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." She concluded. "Hey, Junpei! Are you listening?" Ooh, busted. "Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-huh? U-ummm…" Junpei, you are a dead man. "Psst! Who does she like?" He asked me.

Now, I could either tell him the correct answer and let him get the glory or… I could tell him something else just for the funsies and petty revenge….

Door two please. "Junpei Iori…" I mumbled.

"Junpei Iori!" he answered confidently with a grin…

Hilarity ensued,. Ms. Toriumi, on the other hand, was pissed. "What are talking about? It's Utsubo Kubota. What am I going to do with you?"

"Thanks you idiot. You just embarrassed me in front of the entire class." Junpei said sarcastically.

"Well, since I'm trying to sleep here, how do you think I'll know the answer to that question?" I asked him. "You walked right into that one." Now to resume my sleep…

**Minako's POV**

After class ended, Minato and I just went back to the dorm since there was nothing to do.

Yukari was already there when we got back and she was talking to some guy in brown suit with long hair and glasses.

Is it just me or is this guy the poster boy for creepy suspicious….?

"Oh they're back." Yukari said recognizing our presence.

"So these are our new guests…" Suspicious old man said. Hey, maybe this guy's Yukari's boyfriend…

…

Yeah, I doubt it.

"Good evening." He said after we sat down and introduced ourselves. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." You know what's weird about chairmen? They have the word chair in the title but never provide us with chairs… "'Ikutsuki'… Hard to say isn't it?" Actually, only a toddler would have trouble saying it. "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes…" Then you're an idiot.

"I apologize about the confusions regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment." He apologized.

"That's fine Ikutsuki-san." I told him, but I'm pretty sure we are gonna be stuck here nonetheless.

Hmm…Why is Minato so pissed?

Must be because of the cameras….

"Is there anything you'd like to ask?" He asked.

"Yeah." Minato stood up and grabbed something from his pocket. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" He smashed the camera, which was most like from his room, on the table. It broke into pieces

Boy, he is mad. Ikutsuki flinched. "Ah, I apologize for those." He said not apologetically. "But those were installed before we turned this into a dorm." Wait so this place wasn't a dorm before? "Rest assured those are not functioning." Right… sure they're not. Minato reluctantly sat down. Now I'm sure he wants to break this guy. "Do you have another question?"

"Who else lives here?" I asked.

"There are only five students in this dorm: You, Minato-kun, Yukari here, Mitsuru… And a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along." Hmm, haven't met the other one yet…. "Any other questions?"

"Nope, I'm good." I said, Minato shook his head.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year." Well, considering it's us, I'm pretty sure we will…. But hey, whatever floats your boat.

"Thank you Ikutsuki-san." I said as he turned to leave.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Better hurry 'cause Minato's about to snap. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early." He turned around once he got to the stairs and faced us again. "As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm'!" And now Minato's gonna break the guy for telling the most horrible joke in the history of the entire universe. "Please forgive the bad pun." He chuckled.

Alright time to get Minato out of here. "Hey Minato, could you help me with our Math homework?" I asked, he nodded shakily then I dragged him up. "Good night Yukari-chan, Ikutsuki-san." I said with a smile then dragged my brother into his room and stood by the door.

"Minako, move so I can break the guy into a million pieces…" He said darkly

"No." I told him "I'm going to stay here until you calm down." He sighed and began unpacking.

After a couple of hours he finally calmed down and I left for bed.

**Minato's POV**

That Ikutski is SO lucky that Minako dragged me here, so, so lucky…

Meh, I'll just deal with him another time. Right now sleep.

Things is, I had a pretty weird dream.

There was this velvet door which emitted a blue-colored light. It opened and I found myself sitting beside Minako across some old guy…

Bloody hell! His nose is so damn long! And his eyes looked like they were about to pop, his ears were pointed, he was bald on top but had hair at the side, and he was smiling creepily…. This guy is weird and creepy…

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." He told us. "My name is Igor. …I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Okaaay… Then gestured to two other people standing beside him. "These are Theodore and Elizabeth. They are residents here, like myself." You live here?

"Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth told us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Theodore said. "Please feel free to call me Theo." Got it. I nodded at both of them, as did Minako.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained.

"So for short you're saying that we can go through either dream or reality?" I asked.

"Yes indeed." He nodded. " Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place." Is he talking about the contract we signed with the Creepy twins? Yep he is, 'cause they're right there on the table. "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone you're unique ability, and you will require my help to do so." He explained.

"What kind of unique ability?" Minako asked.

"You shall see soon enough." He told her. "I only ask one thing in return…" He continued. "That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." Well that's easy.

"We understand." Minako and I said at the same time, though it didn't sound creepy like when those twins are doing it.

"Hold on to this…" Igor's hand began to glow, then ours did…

We looked at our hands and found a key. "'Til we meet again." he bid us goodbye and the world turned black…

* * *

**Well, that ends that.**

**Next chapter the twins shall awaken to their unique abilities….**

**Do I have to explain anything?**

**No?**

**Good…**

**Please remember to REVIEW….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Awakening**_

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the delay, we got power outage a couple of times and I caught a bad case of Lazy Syndrome…**

**DeadlyNiteRider, does it seem that way to you? All she's doing is keeping Minato out of trouble, but you want him to punch Ikutsuki? It shall be done…**

**Alright, chapter start!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Awakening**_

**Minato's POV**

I shot up right after the weirdest dream that I ever had… Seriously, what was that about?

Why do I feel like I'm holding something?

I unfolded my right hand and found the key that Pinocchio gave me resting on my palm. "Dream and reality, huh?" I smirked and put the key on my desk. Time to get changed.

_Riiiiing! Riiiing! _Right after I turn my alarm off.

Guess what sight welcomed me when I got down…

You can't? Alright….

Minako was talking to some silver-haired guy over breakfast. I'd say his hair color is weird, but I'm not one to talk. I'm guessing this is that Akihiko guy that that shit-face was talking about…

Why is Minako so happy? "Good morning Minato!" My sister greeted me when she finally noticed me."

"Morning." I sat down the nearest chair and Minako stood to get me some food. When my sister got back Silver stood up to leave.

"Thanks for breakfast Minako, it was really delicious." He told my sister. "Well, I'm off for my morning run."

"Bye Sempai, I hope you enjoy your run." She told him with a really warm and loving smile.

His face turned tomato red. "Y-yeah, thanks." And… he's gone.

If I didn't know any better I'd say she likes him, but since I do I'm gonna tease her about it. "So he's gonna be my brother-in-law?" I asked her teasingly.

Oh, you should've seen her face. It was as red was as red as Mitsuru's hair

Mmm… Mitsuru…

"What the hell are you saying!" She yelled at me.

"Did you make him lunch?" I asked her again.

"I-…. That's none of your business!" She slammed the table.

"That's a yes then." I said as I finished a piece of bread. "Why did you make him lunch?"

"BECAUSE as I was making lunch he got here so I decided to make him one too!" Minako said with a dismissive grunt.

"Alright then." I nodded. "You can go, I'll wash up." She didn't even look back as she slammed the door shut.

**Minako's POV**

Gah! Minato is annoying!

How could he ask me those things? He's such an insensitive idiot! I was in such a perfect mood too! After meeting the most handsome guy I have ever laid my eyes on and his voice is just so damn sexy…

Gah! Stop thinking that way! I don't want to become a fangirl.

Oh, Akihiko-sempai….

**Minato's POV**

Going to school without Minako is lonely. I mean, sure we don't really talk when on the train but it feels weird not have her with me. Guess I should apologize.

That was actually easier said than done. At school Minako kept ignoring me. And if she wasn't doing that she was glaring with a large amount of killing intent.

After classes were done, I cornered her "What do you want Minato?" she asked me with her special glare.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you like that." She looked me straight in the eye then sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you." Ehh, really? "But only if you treat me to some cake." She grinned. I should've known.

"Alright, this Sunday then." I'm just glad she's not mad anymore. "Since there's nothing to do, why don't we go home?" I suggested.

"Okay then." She nodded.

"Hey guys!" Junpei called us. "Wanna hang out in Paulownia Mall?"

"Sounds good." Minako nodded, thus we set out.

It wasn't anything special, just your usual typical mall. There were, however, a Police Station and a club.

Gonna have to sneak in there when the time comes…

Anyway, I went straight to bed when we got back.

* * *

The dorm's violent shaking made me shoot up at Monster Time.

An earthquake?

Can't be. It's Monster time after all. I grabbed my sword from under my bed and put on a pair of racing gloves with metal plates on the back. Don't ask where I got them. Let's just pretend I have magic powers to equip myself with various weapons.

What was that form of magic called again? You know, the one Erza Scarlet from FairyTail uses.

Re-equip magic, that's it.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** Alright who's pounding at my door? "Wake up!" Yukari, figures. "Sorry, I'm coming in!" Don't! Please don't, I don't want to die at the hands of a psycho.

Click.

Yukari came in Minako right behind her. My sister was wielding her naginata. "I don't have time to explain, We have to get out of here, now!"

"Okay, okay. No need to scream at me." I sighed.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" We left my room and Yukari turned around.

"Wait! Take this, just in case." She handed a pathetic excuse for a sword. I tossed it aside.

"I don't need that piece of trash." I pulled my sword out from under my jacket and unsheathed it. "Mine is a lot deadlier." And sharp.

Right then a look of shock passed Yukari's face which said, "Why do they have their own weapons?", then she decided it was not important and we went down.

"Alright, we should be safe now" she told us, then something rang. "Yes! I hear you!" now who is she talking to? "What!" the building shook again. "L-let's pull back." So we went upstairs again.

From the first floor we heard something brake. "What was that?" Yukari asked, then the building shook again but I could hear footsteps. "It's getting closer!" No duh! "Keep moving! Hurry!"

And now were on the roof. She does realize that there is no way that this is safe 'cuz I can't see an escape ladder, which means we're stuck here

Yukari locked the door behind us. "The door's locked. I think we're safe now…" Guess again.

A monster with a whole bunch of arms, one was holding a mask the other's huge swords, climbed up the wall and is now standing in front of us.

We're dead.

"You gotta be kidding me! It climbed up the wall?" Yukari you've led us to our deaths. "That's the thing that attacked this place… We call them shadows." This is no time to explain damn it! "Oh yeah, I have to fight." Yukari put her gun to her head. What, so now she's commiting suicide to leave us to die here alone? "I can summon mine… No problem." Yukari was blasted back by the thing's attack her gun flying towards us. Minako picked it up.

Don't tell me she's going to put that thing to her head too! I put my hand on hers to stop her

"Go on." Huh? It's those twins again. "Do it together." They pointed a finger to their heads. "You can do it." But I don't have a gun. I felt something materialize in my left hand. "Do it." Were the twins' finally words before they disappeared.

I looked at my hand and there was a gun. I nodded at my sister and we put the guns to our heads.

**BANG!**

Shattered glass flew out of our heads and a blue aura surrounded us.

**Thou art I, and I am thou…**

**For the see of thy souls we cometh….**

**I am Orpheus, master of strings…**

**And I am Eurydice, mistress of strings…**

Minako and I looked back and found two creatures floating above our heads. Mine was a man, Orpheus, with a lyre on his back; his hair was white, red eyes, a silvery-blue body and white arms legs. Minako's looked the same except hers was more feminine, Eurydice, she had longer, brown hair, instead of silvery-blue body hers was golden, and the lyre was heart-shaped.

They collided into each other and started fusing but instead white arms came out of their mouth and ripped them to shreds.

This new one wore a trench coat and there were coffins chained to him, its face was covered by a dinosaur mask. Thanatos, most likely.

Gah! My head, it BLOODY hurts!

Thanatos flew to the shadow, as Yukari had said, and devoured it. This guy is awesome!

It howled in victory then disappeared and in its place were Orpheus and Eurydice.

"Is it over?" Yukari asked but then five goo-shaped shadows appeared, they had the same mask that the shadow Thanatos devoured had.

I stood up and so did Minako. "Take the ones near Yukari, I'll handle these three." I told her and she dashed for Yukari.

One of them lounged for me but I headbutted it and its mask cracked. I stabbed my sword at it and slashed down. One down, two to go.

"GAH!" I gasped as one clawed me at the back. I gave it a roundhouse kick and it flew against the wall. I walked toward it with a maniacal smile on my face. It cowered in fear. I punched the creature's mask and it shattered into pieces and the shadow melted into nothingness. One left.

I turned around and found it in a corner. I started laughing maniacally. "You cannot defeat me." I told it. "You are nothing but a lowly germ." I stopped laughing and started smiling again. "Don't worry I'll send you over to your friends as quickly as possible." It shivered. "**THOU SHALT PERISH BY MY HANDS!**" I sliced the shadow in half and it disappeared with a shriek. I've spent so much time dealing with these low-lifes it's made me overpowered. I love this feeling.

Now to check on my sister.

She was done fighting too, and why is Yukari looking at me as if I've gone demented?

The laughing, it was the laughing. Sigh, people. "You guys alright?" I asked them.

"One of them clawed my leg, but fine nonetheless." She said

"At least your back's fine." Ugh, I can't keep my eyes open. I crashed to the floor, my consciousness fluttering away. Then I heard another crash.

"_Are you guys okay? Come one…! Please…! Can you hear me? Answer me!"_

* * *

**Phew, glad that's done. Sorry about the little description on the fighting stuff, I'm not really that good at describing them so I just made Minato overpowered. I mean, they were fighting for ten years so why not.**

**I just hope this little chap went well…**

**Next time the twins give another visit to the Velvet Room while I re-write chapter one. Sigh, my life isn't easy.**

**Good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five everyone. **

**I've decided not to make a title for the chapters anymore; it'll just give me a headache for thinking of the appropriate one.**

**First chapter has been re-written, just the back-story though, so you guys might not notice the changes**

**And now you shall witness the fifth chapter of Persona 3: Twins' Journey!**

* * *

**Minato's POV**

We woke up in the Velvet Room with Pinocchio and his assistants.

"It's so nice to see you again." Pinocchio told us.

"I'd say the same but my head hurts like hell and I'm too bloody tired." I replied. My sister nodded.

"You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'." He explained. "I see that it was Orpheus and Eurydice that heeded your calling. That power is called Persona… It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?" My sister asked.

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli." He explained. "You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." We nodded.

"I've got five more questions." I told him. "Do we always have to summon together? How did that gun materialize in my hand? Why did Orpheus and Eurydice combine? Why did Thanatos rip them to shreds? And why did our heads hurt after he came out?

"No you do not have to summon together at all times." He told us. "It materialized because of your thoughts, both of you can do that." Wait, so I can make things materialize out of nowhere? Sweet! " I do not know why they combined," Pinocchio said apologetically, "but I do know that Thanatos forced himself out that is why it destroyed both of them and why your heads hurt, but since you two weren't strong enough it returned to the darkest parts of your souls ." I nodded. I never want to force summon again, but it wouldn't hurt to have Thanatos in my arsenal. Seriously, that bad boy can kick ass.

"Wait, so does that mean both of us have our own Thanatos?" Minako asked.

"Yes." He told us. "That is why I do not know why Orpheus and Eurydice combined, but don't worry. We shall look into this matter and inform you immediately when we find out the answer." Igor took a deep breath.

"When you summon your Persona ability, you must channel you inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links-your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability." Pinocchio explained. "Please remember that." Will do.

"Now, then… Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here on your own accord. Until then…"

"Farewell." The three of us said at the same time.

And now the world is black again.

I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I looked at my right and found my sister talking with Yukari. I sat up just as they finished talking.

"Oh good, you're up too. Um… how do you feel?"

"My head hurts like hell." I told her. "How long have we been here?"

"Thank goodness you guys finally came to… How much sleep do you need! You've been out for an entire week!" Well that's a waste of an entire week, "I was so worried about you two." She was? "You saved my live you know… I just couldn't leave both of you here."

Yukari sat down on a chair which was between our beds. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you guys were just exhausted…" I think we know that. "You just kept sleeping and sleeping, do you guys have an idea how worried I was?" Wow, she actually sounds like a normal person, not a psycho. "Um… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… But, your powers… They were amazing."

"It was nothing, really." Minako told her.

"Do you remember the things you defeated? We call them shadows. They're what we're fighting against."

"I believe you told us that back there." I said.

She nodded. "And the power you used… We call it-"

"Persona." My sister and I said. Gah! We're beginning to sound like those twins.

"Y-yeah. How did you know that?" She asked.

"Honestly? I've no idea."

"Me neither." Minako shrugged.

Yukari looked confused. "We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… "Yukari turned to me. "I, uh… I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorta like you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Minako looked out the window, so I'm guessing Yukari already told her the story.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little…" and so, Yukari told me what happened in her life.

Turns out her dad died and since then her mother and her haven't been in good terms.

Right after she finished her story, the door slid open. Akihiko came in. "Oh, good. You guys are up." He smiled and my sister blushed ever so slightly.

"Senpai! What're you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"I came here for a check-up, so I thought I'd pay them a visit." Akihiko explained. "Anyways, how're you two doing?"

"I'm completely knackered." I told him.

"And I've got a major migraine." Minako said.

"Still? You've been out for a week!" He chuckled. "Though I can't blame you. You went through hell last week." Minako nodded and giggled, which made him blush again… "We'll seeing that you guys are up, I'm gonna go tell Mitsuru and the Chairman, bye." Akihiko left.

"I gotta go too." Yukari stood up and turned to leave. "I brought you guys a change of clothes and your school things."

"Thanks Yukari-chan, bye." Minako waved at her.

"Yeah, bye." Yukari waved back then shut the door.

Hmm, At least she brought our players. "I'm gonna go back to sleep." I told Minako, putting my headphones on.

"Okay, me too." She put her headphones on too and went to sleep. Alright, my turn.

* * *

The next morning Junpei assaulted us by the gate.

"Yo, long time no see. What's up?"

"The sky?" I told him.

Junpei snickered. "Did you have an upset stomach or something? Anyways, I got something to tell ya."

"You seem happy today Junpei-kun." Minako said

"Dude, I am juuuust fine!" Who said you weren't? "For get the ol' Junpei! This is the REAL me! You guys should cheer up, too. After all, you've got ME for a friend."

"Yeah, aren't we lucky." I rolled my eyes.

Minako giggled. "Don't worry Junpei-kun, were fine."

"Sheesh, someone's full of energy today…" Yukari? "I could hear you from all the way over there." Oh? Wow, that's impressive hearing.

"Huh? You guys came separately today even though you're in the same dorm?"

"Ugh, we're all tired of hearing you talk about that." Yukari grunted

"Mhm." I said nodding.

Yukari turned to us. "Are you two feeling better?" she asked, we nodded. "Sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning… but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today." There's a good idea. I'm gonna have to hit that Shit-face sometime soon. "Come to the fourth floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget."

"We won't." Minako told her.

And now we're off to class

Who knew Japanese History could be so boring? I was already half asleep just when the discussion started.

I think I saw Mr. Ono when we went to the Faculty Office last week. Guess it doesn't matter.

"Psst, Minato! What's the answer?" Junpei… Haven't you learned your lesson at all?

"Mush uts." I told him, too sleepy to talk properly.

"Uh… Mud huts?" Junpei answered. Since when does he translate gibberish?

"That's correct. Mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and supporting the roof." Mr. Ono praised him. "It's no use. I can't get interested. Ugh… I wanna get to the age of katanas. Everything else is so dull…"

"Hey, I answered right. Don't I get any credit?" Junpei complained and sat back down. "Tch… Oh well. Thanks, Minato." At least he knows how to grateful.

Now to sleep…

* * *

When we got back to the dorm that afternoon, no one was in the lounge. So we did what were told and went to the fourth floor.

"Ah, there you are." Dammit! It's Shit-face. "I'm glad that you're okay." Psh, yeah right. "The reason I asked you hear is because I needed to talk to you. Please have a seat." We sat down on the sofa to the right next to Yukari.

"Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." Shit-face gestured at Akihiko.

"How do you guys feel now?" He asked us.

"Better." Minako told him.

"I've had better days." I said.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this… Would you believe if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Shit-face asked.

"Yup." I said and Minako nodded.

Awkward silence

Oh, the glory of shocking people, it feels good.

"We started experiencing it ten years ago." Minako told them breaking the silence.

"And we've been fighting ever since." I continued.

"I see. That explains why you have your own weapons." Shitty nodded to himself.

"Do you remember the night you came?" Mitsuru asked. Damn, I missed her. "You had to have noticed the signs… The streetlights went out… Nothing was working…There were coffins everywhere."

"And that's what makes it so annoying." I said.

"Didn't it feel like you were in a different time?" She asked us.

"We already told you, we've been experiencing it for ten years. You get used to it." I told her.

"That's the Dark Hour – a time period hidden between one day and the next." Dark Hour? Pretty fancy name for something so… _un_fancy.

"Why call it hidden?" Minako asked.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of." Shitty spoke up. "But the Dark Hour does exist." Oy, vay. How many times do we have to tell 'em that we know? "It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every nigh to come."

"That's were you're wrong." I told them. Shitty stopped in his tracks. "Back in Switzerland, Mons-, I mean the Dark Hour happens at five in the afternoon."

"So it happens at a different time in another country according to the time difference… Interesting…"He pondered. He can't be serious! I mean, that's the first thing I would've researched.

"Normal people don't realize it since their all sleeping inside their coffins." Akihiko chimed in. "But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during the Dark Hour and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?" Akihiko explained.

"Definitely." I grinned at him.

"Minato!" Minako yelled at me

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru yelled at him. Why, Mitsuru? Why? "Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Wow, she sounds like a mom.

"Now, now. He does his work well." Shitty tried to calm Mitsuru down.

"Speaking of being hurt…" I said. "What happened to _our_ injuries." I asked.

"We managed to close your wounds, but we don't know how your scars disappeared." Mitsuru explained.

"Okay. Go on." I told them.

"Long story short. We're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad - SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows." Is he serious?

"Tell me something, do the people know what the acronym means?" I asked him. It would be way too suspicious if people knew.

"Of course not." Shitty replied. I nodded. "Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor." He continued.

"A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse." What? Like a zombie? "They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"Can the police help?" Minako asked, already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, the police can't do anything during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru answered.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark hour." Shitty continued his discussion.

"Yes, yes. We know that already. People with the power of Persona." I said waving my hand in the air. "Get on with it."

"The shadows can only be defeated by Persona users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." Wait a second here…

"You don't have one Ikutsuki-san?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I did receive training to be able to enter it." He explained.

"Okaaay, so?" I said.

Mitsuru opened a case on the table. It contained two guns and two red armbands, both with the SEES engraving. "What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." Well, since I've been doing this for years….

"We've prepared Evokers for. We'd like you to lend us your strength." She continued.

"Alright." Minako and I said at the same time.

Yukari sighed in relief. "I was afraid you'd say no… Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad." I'm not doing this for you Shitty. "Oh, I almost forgot… About you room assignments…"

"We're staying together 'cause of our powers." I said.

"Correct."

**SMASH!**

Huh?

_Thou art I… And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond...  
_

_Thou shalt have our blessing_

_When creating Personas of the Fool Arcana_

I looked over to Minako and she nodded. Suddenly I feel stronger. Heh, Pinocchio wasn't kidding.

I dragged Minako to my room after that.

"Did you hear the 'Thou art I' thingy too?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Igor wasn't kidding." I nodded

**BAM!**

Dark Hour already?

"Hi, how are you?" Crap! It's the Creepy twins.

"We're fine." Minako told them.

"Soon, the end will come." Youch, that ain't good. "We remembered, so we thought we should tell you."

"The end?" I asked

"The end of everything." Oh, hell no. "But to be honest we don't really know what it is."

"That just sucks balls." I told them.

"Oh it looks like you've awakened to your power…" Girl said.

"… and an unusual power it is." Boy continued.

"A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none." They said. "It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Boy asked.

"We expect you to honor your commitment." Girl said.

"That's a done deal." Minako said.

"We'll be watching you, even if you forget about us." And how do they expect us to forget about them?

"Okay then, see you later." Both of them said and dispersed into particles in the darkness.

Minako went to bed after that and so did I.

* * *

**Gah! I'm so bloody tired!**

**Again this chapter was purely Minato's POV. Oh well…**

**Next time the twins and SEES get a new member, you know who he is, and go to Tartarus.**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys!**

**Sorry about the delay but seriously, going to the dentist takes up a lot of your time doesn't it? Well, at least I managed to actually plan out some things. Those things being**

**-How the Priestess battle will happen**

**-What's going to happen during the Fuuka Arc**

**-What I'll do during the Shirakawa Arc**

**-And how Ikutsuki will die.**

**Wow, that's actually a lot. Now then, IF YOU GUYS WANT SHINJI TO COME BACK EARLY TELL ME.**

**Review answering time…**

**DeadlyNiteRider, Their power to materialize things applies to anything. They just think of the item they want to materialize, and BAM! It's there. Additionally, it can also be used to teleport stuff. Like for example, they forgot their weapons back at the dorm they can summon it to their aide, yeah that works. **

**And now we start this story.**

* * *

**Minako's POV**

The next day we ran into Yukari by the gates. "Mornin'. Um… Thanks about yesterday." She said awkwardly. "Akihiko-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy about working alone with Mitsuru-senpai…"

"Is Akihiko-sempai alright?" I asked her.

"Injury?" Minato yawned.

"Yeah, Akihiko-senpai was attacked by a shadow on the day you collapsed too." Ah… "He said he injured his ribs a little." His ribs? I hope his lungs are fine…

Akihiko-sempai…..

* * *

Today's lessons were very boring. I'm not even gonna go into detail about them. But seriously, I fell asleep in almost every single class, and that rarely happens, and I mean RARELY. Well at least I'm not like Minato who fell asleep the second he sat down.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there." Yukari told us after classes were over. Minato woke up and I nodded.

Not a second to soon, the door flew open. "Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru-sempai asked us when she came in. And now, Minato's all for staring at her, sheesh.

"Oh, hey sempai." I said

"Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." She told us. You know, ever since we got here Minato's been head over heels for her. Sure people don't notice it, but that's just because he has one damned good poker face, but I can read him like a book. "I'll save the details for later. See you there." And she left as quickly as she came, now I can smell disappointment from Minato, sigh.

"She was certainly direct…" Minato said, hiding his disappointment.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari said in bragging tone. Wow, she really doesn't like her… And now Minato's glaring at her. Will this ever end?

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" And apparently, Junpei-kun was listening as well.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her… She's just…" She's just what? "Never mind…" Hmm, jealousy, clear as day…

I went back to the dorm with her after that since Minato wanted to go for a walk. Trust me, his walks always include beating the crap out of some poor bugger who's picking on someone smaller than him, and I'm not having any of that.

**Minato's POV**

I went for a walk after class, seeing as there was nothing to do and I'm bored outta my skull.

The walk was kinda disappointing since there was nothing out there to kill. Well not really kill, but you get the idea.

So yeah, I got back earlier than I expected, but guess who I ran into on the way to the dorm, none other than Akihiko and Junpei. Why is he carrying a suitcase?

…

Oh hell no…

"Hey guys!" I called over to them. "Why're you carrying a suitcase?" I asked Junpei.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm moving into your dorm!" He announced proudly. I turned to Akihiko for an explanation.

"Tell you later, right now we gotta get back." He shrugged. I still don't know what Minako sees in this guy.

Anyways, we made our way back to the dorm with Junpei eight feet behind us.

"Oh you're back!" Minako stated when we got in. "What took you guys so long?"

"I had to pick up someone, and then we ran into Minato along the way." Akihiko explained and Minako nodded. "Anyways, there's someone I wanna introduce." Akihiko looked outside. "Hey, hurry up!" He shouted at Junpei.

"Hold your horses… This is freakin' heavy." Yukari didn't like the sound of that voice. I moved out of the way so he could come in. "Wazzup?"

"J-Junpei? Why are YOU here!" You should've seen Yukari's face. It was priceless!

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko introduced.

"He's staying HERE?" Yep, Yukari did not like this one bit. What is it with her anyway? Sure Junpei's a little full of himself but he's a nice chap "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him the other night." Akihiko explained. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently." Say what! Seriously, that was a bit unexpected. "I told him about us and he agreed to help." I looked over at Junpei. Magician Arcana. Wait, Magician? Does this have anything to do with the Tarot?

"You have the potential? For real!" Oh it's real girl, now quit complaining.

"He found me crying like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." Junpei explained. "I don't remember much but… man, that's embarrassing!" Why does he sound like he's bragging. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal… in the beginning" Huh, really? "Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did you guys know that? He asked us.

"Dunno what you're talking about." I told him. "We were fine when we experienced this ten years ago."

"Uh-huh." Minako nodded. "Though, it's a bit of blur now."

Silence

3…

2…

1….

"WHAT!" Junpei shouted. "Damn, that's hardcore." Junpei said sullenly. "But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea." He said, back to his perky self. "I'm glad I'm not the only. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stocked too, right? Havin' me join…" So he's doing this so he can play hero…

"Huh?" Yukari said. "Uh, y-yeah." She's a terrible liar.

"Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready." Akihiko said. Ready for what exactly?

Shitty and Mitsuru came down the stairs. "Okay, everybody's here." Shitty clapped. "I'd like your undivided attention." You can't divide attention, it isn't an equation. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had." So Akihiko got two girls all to himself until Minako and I came by? Lucky sod! "But, that number recently jumped to five." Shitty continued. "Therefore… Starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Tartarus? Sounds like toothpaste.

"Tartarus? What's that? Sound like toothpaste." Whoa, Junpei…

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked. Well duh! He just awakened recently.

"Hm…?"

"It's no surprise… since it only appears during the Dark Hour." No shit Sherlock, kinda figured that out already.

"The Dark Hour?" Oy… Don't tell me Shitty didn't bother briefing him about this.

"Just like the Shadows… Interesting, huh?" Akihiko stated. "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as their nest." Sweetness!

"Whoa… Their nest, huh…?" Junpei thought for a second.

"But, Senpai… what about your injury?" Yukari asked.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance." Mitsuru explained. BOOM! OWNED!

"Yeah, I know." Akihiko grunted.

"Relax, I've got your backs." And that somehow makes me uneasy.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Yukari eyed Junpei suspiciously.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman." Mitsuru asked Shitty.

"I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona…" Then why are you the damned advisor?

Anyways, after Junpei was given a lame-ass katana we went to our rooms to get or equipment and armor. And when we got down I saw something horrible… Junpei was swinging his katana around like a baseball bat…

He's gonna die like that. Note to self: train him later…

We went to out after Mitsuru was ready. What confused me was that we were heading toward the school. Though, of course, I knew why.

"This is it? THIS is the place?" Junpei voiced what I was thinking. "Why HERE?"

"Just wait a few minutes…" Akihiko told him

3….

2….

1…

**DONG!**

Our school began to rise and twist and turn as it turned into a gigantic tower of doom. As it grew, weird structures began to shoot out of it. It stood like a beacon underneath the green sky. It was beautiful in a freaky kind of way.

"This is Tartarus—the labyrinth that appears during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru said, turning to us.

"Labyrinth?" Junpei tried to comprehend all this. "What are you talking about? What happened to our school?"

"Everything that happens during the Dark Hour stays in the Dark Hour." I told him. Mitsuru nodded.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." She told him

"This is the 'nest' you were talking about?" Junpei asked. "But, why? Why did our school turn into a giant tower?"

"…" Mitsuru looked a bit, I don't know… shaken?

"You don't know either?" Junpei asked.

"No…" She lied. Hmm, I'll have to ponder this later.

"I'm sure it's complicated." Yukari chimed in.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko said. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this'll be our first time exploring it. Exciting isn't it?" He grinned.

I grinned back. "Hells yeah!" Akihiko chuckled and I raised my hand for a hi-five. He gave me it.

"There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour…" He said, his grin growing wide.

"Akihiko." Mitsuru turned to him. "I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." OWNED 2X!

"I know…" Akihiko scowled. "You don't have to remind me." Man… These two are like mother and son.

Either way, we went in and saw a pretty awesome sight. "Hey guys look!" Minako called us over. "This thing is floating above a bottomless pit of doom." She said leaning over the edge.

"Minako get away from there!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry, I jus t couldn't resist." She walked back to us scratching the back of her head. I understand how she feels though. If I was as perky as her I'd have probably done the same, but the thing is, I know how to keep my emotions in check so I'm in no danger.

"Whoa… It's just as cool on the inside…" Junpei stated when he got in.

"But it sure is creepy…" Yukari stated. You got something against awesome towers of doom, woman?

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru explained. Said stairs lead to a clock.

"First we'll have you four get a feel for this place." AWESOME! Akihiko you're a saint to those who want to kill. "Why don't you go have a look around…."

"What? By ourselves?" Yukari exclaimed. Seriously, what is with her? Then I read the fear in her eyes, Figures.

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Aww, you're not coming with us Mitsuru? Shame…

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions." Akihiko chimed in.

"For real?" Junpei asked. "One of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Yeah, I definitely saw this coming. Akihiko looked around and faced me and Minako.

"You two're in charge." He told us. Sweetness!

"W-wait! Why them?" Because we are awesome! "And why are there two leaders anyway?" Quit sulking and suck it, bitch!

"But, they HAVE fought them before…" Yukari came to our defense.

"Seriously?" Like I said, suck it Junpei. We are just that awesome.

"That's true, but there's another reason." Akihiko reached for his Evoker and pointed it to his head. "You two… Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?"

"Y-yeah, of curse I can!" Liar! Just accept the fact that we're better than you Junpei.

"I think so." And judging from Yukari's voice, she hasn't summoned her Persona yet.

"BANG!" Akihiko pointed his gun to where his injury is. "These are shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed." Damn, he _is_ good. That brought them down to earth faster than an asteroid crashing to Earth.

"I'm aware of that." Yukari said, looking slightly away.

"All right, let's head inside. Are you two ready?" Akihiko asked us.

"You betcha!" Minako pumped a fist in the air.

"Time to kill." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Heh, that's the spirit." Akihiko chuckled then I noticed a door behind him. I looked over to Minako and she nodded. We went over to it.

It was the same door as the Velvet Room. Great, I pick today to forget my key at home. Luckily, Minako didn't. We went in.

"I've been waiting for you." Pinocchio told us when we came in. "The time has come for you to wield your power." And I'm gonna make sure I kick some ass. "The tower that you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions." Well, duh! "That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"Uh, about that door…" I asked. It wasn't really what I needed to know, but I can't help it.

"It leads here." He told us.

"But only we can see it, right?" Minako asked. Pinocchio nodded.

"Your power is unique." He said, getting back on topic. "It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities." And that makes me feel majorly awesome! "You are able to posses multiple personas and summon them as needed." Oh hell yeah! "And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you earned. Your power will grow accordingly…" Boo! "Be sure to keep that in mind.

"I have a question Igor." Minako raised her hand comically. "Do these things have anything to do with the Tarot?"

"Why yes. I am quite amazed at your quick connection about this." Pinocchio praised her. "Now then, my spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role… the manner in which I can best assist you" About bloody time!

"Will do." I gave him a two-fingered salute.

He grinned. "Until then… Farewell." And the world turned black…

…

And now we're back in the lobby at Tartarus. Time to kick some ass!

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, what's up? You look like zombies." Junpei stated. Alright first off, I am far too handsome to look like a zombie, and second, never compare us to zombies.

"Really? A zombie?" Minako glared at him.

"That's what you pick to dwell on?" Junpei exclaimed. "Ah, whatever. Let's just go." Nods all around.

Before we went up, Mitsuru handed me and Minako some bags and a couple of supplies. And now the fun begins, Mwahahahaha! Yeah, I'm addicted to killing things, get over it.

The inside looked like a green school with blood seeping out of the walls and floors.

"So this is it, huh?" Junpei looked around.

"I hope I don't get lost." You worry too much Yukari.

**Can you all hear me?** Mitsuru said into our communicators.

"Whoa! Is that you, senpai?" Well obviously, Junpei.

**I'll be providing audio backup from here on out.** Mitsuru told us.

"Wait… Ya mean, you can see inside hear." Obviously! She did say she was going to feed us information.

**It's my persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day.** That's… actually kinda awesome too. **That's why outside support is imperative.**

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Yukari's eyes widened.

**Now based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute.** Mitsuru informed us. **They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect.**

"Right!" Junpei nodded.

"Go it!" Yukari nodded as well, and then muttered something under her breath. "Why is she always like that?"

**Watch out! I detect a shadow in front of you! **I looked around and saw a tiny black blob, I nudged my sister and pointed to where the blob was. **Move in and hit it before it attacks you! **She grinned, so I threw a rock at it and it exploded, this time in its place was one of those things we fought on the roof the other night. **Takeba has informed me about your powers, but neverthe- **We rushed to it and slashed at it at the same time. It dissolved into Shadow Goo.

**What a stunning victory!** Oh hells yeah! Eat my dirt bitches! **But next time, wait for me to finish talking.**

"Sorry sempai." Minako said, grinning

We advanced after that and soon came across a staircase. Sweetness! **There should be a staircase nearby. Do you see it? A staircase is the only way to proceed to the next floor. I can't allow you to go any higher today, but please remember about it next time.** Fair enough. We turned to the hallway next to it.

**There's another shadow ahead of you! ** Yeah, I see it clear as day. It was facing away from us, and judging by the size, there are two of them in it.** You'll be at a disadvantage if the enemy gets the first hit in, so try to surprise your opponents and strike first.**

"Alright guys time to strategize." I turned to them. "Yukari, I want you to shoot it with one of your arrows." I told her. "I'm betting that there are two shadows in it so I want you and Junpei to take the other one while Minako and I take the other, go that?" Nods all around. "Right then! CHARGE!" And charge we did.

**Now's a good time for me to explain about attack properties, which are important to consider during battle. ** Mitsuru told us once the blob exploded.** Nearly every type of attack is associated with a particular property. For example, swords can be used to do "Slash" attacks, while bows can be used to do "Pierce" attacks. Skills, on the other hand, have different properties. "Bufu," for instance, indicates an "Ice" attack. Now most enemies are vulnerable to certain types of attacks. Now, most enemies are vulnerable to certain types of attacks. In other words, they have weaknesses. A fire skill will deal greater damage to an enemy that's weak against fire. With my power, I can analyze an enemy to determine its weaknesses and strengths.**

"That'd be great right now, sempai." Minako smiled

**They are Cowardly Mayas and they're weak against fire. Use Agi skills.** Will do. I drew my evoker

BANG!

"ORPHEUS! AGI!" Said Persona started strumming on his lyre and the shadow was slowly incinerated, but it didn't melt completely.

BANG!

"EURYDICE! BUFU!" Minako's Persona started playing too and the shadow was frozen into a block of ice, then she hit it with the rear side of her naginata and it shattered into pieces. Awesome!

BANG!

"HERMES!" we turned to see Junpei's Persona incinerate the other shadow. It was blue with golden spiky wings and helmet. Wait, Hermes? Oh hell no.

The shadow lunged for Junpei after it recovered and managed to land a hit on his stomach.

BANG!

"IO!" Yukari's Persona was some girl in pink chained to a cow's head. What the hell? "DIA!" Junpei's injury healed. Nice!

I rushed for the shadow and slashed at its mask with my sword. It dissolved.

**A complete victory! Great job…**

After that, we went straight ahead and ran into an intersection.

**There seems to be a Shadow** **just around the corner. **She warned us. **Approach carefully to avoid being spotted.**

I poked my head at where the shadow should be. The blob was bigger than the other two, so I assume that there are three in it. I turned to everyone.

"There are three in the next one aren't there?" Minako asked.

"Most likely." I told her, she nodded.

"Yukari-chan, shoot the shadow again." Minako told her "Then the three of us will attack one shadow each." Everyone nodded.

Yukari shat the Shadow and it exploded into three. I charge for the one in the middle, Minako for the one on the right and Junpei on the left.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three simultaneous gunshots and three simultaneous attacks that didn't kill those damn buggers.

I rushed for my enemy but the other one had escaped Minako and grabbed me from the back. The other shadow clawed my arms.

"GAH!" I coughed up blood and landed face first on the floor

"MINATO!"

BANG!

"EURYDICE! BASH!" Eurydice attacked the shadow in front of me and it dissolved into Shadow Goo.

BANG!

"IO! DIA!"

"Thanks Minako, Yukari." I told them as I got up. I twirled the evoker in my hand and shat myself twice and the area was surrounded by hellfire and the Shadows were officially incinerated.

Junpei stood up. "Man that was though." I shrugged but then these cards showed up in my mind.

There was one that looked like a blue cup, a branch with leaves and something that looked like a fairy. They started to shuffle and then stopped. Easy. I went for the fairy.

_Hello. I'm Pixie. It's nice to join you, tee-hee._

Oh crap! I looked at my sister, she nodded. So this is what Igor meant. Heh, Time to blow their minds.

BANG! BANG!

"PIXIE!" My sister and I said at the same time then we healed Junpei's wounds.

**What's going on? I thought that your Personas were Orpheus and Eurydice. **Mitsuru was shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Junpei shouted. "Dude it's impossible to have two Personas."

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Yukari asked

"Not in our book." Minako poked a tongue out. "Let's go!"

While we were 'exploring' we encountered something like a huge space.

**I detect a shadow up ahead. **Mitsuru told us. **How are you feeling? If you or another party member is injured, then use healing items to heal you. If you don't have anything then ask Takeba to heal you.**

"Were fine." I told her.

The blob was bigger than the last one, so there's probably four in them. "Yukari, did you learn any offensive skills yet?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah. Garu, why?" She asked

"Good, then all of us will attack one shadow each, and don't fail like last time." I told them and threw a rock at the blob. It exploded into four.

I charged for one of them with my fist and sent it flying towards the wall. I don't remember being that strong so it was probably Orpheus powering me up. I gave the shadow a roundhouse kick and it flew towards another wall. I walked towards it and grabbed it by the mask and threw it on the floor, it cracked so I stepped on it, hard, and used my sword to stab it from the back. And now, my pants and shoes are covered in Shadow Goo, blech!

Minako, on the other, hand froze her victim and sent it flying with a roundhouse kick so the shadow shattered into a million crystals.

Junpei incinerated his enemy over and over again until it melted into nothingness while Yukari sent hers flying then shat an arrow at it causing the mask to brake.

I gotta admit they're doing pretty well for people who just did this today.

Cards appeared in my mind again. One was Pixie and the other was a blue lady. I picked the blue lady.

_I am Apsaras. If you summon me with Orpheus we can use the fusion skill Cadenza._

That'd be useful, actually…

Anyways after that last fight we didn't encounter any more Shadows so we split up to search for the access point. I found some medicine on the way so I put it in my bag.

**Guys, I found it!** Minako announced. The access point was some smaller version of a teleporter back in the lobby.

Junpei stepped on it first then he disappeared, Yukari was next, then Minako and then me.

We found ourselves back in the lobby

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted us when we 'landed'. "So, how was it?"

"Too easy." I grinned, Minako nodded.

"I see. Well, if you gained confidence that's the best thing you could've achieved." Are you kidding? I feel awesome right now!

"Wow… I never knew I had that kind of power!" Junpei bragged. "Butdamn, I'm beat…" Huh, really?

"That's because you were bouncing around like a little kid." Yukari told Junpei.

"You look pretty tired yourself Yuka-tan." Junpei told her.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath actually." Seriously?

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry though, you'll adapt." Mitsuru told them. "But, I'm surprised… You all did much better than I expected." Mitsuru turned to Akihiko and hid a smirk. "AT this rate they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that." He scanned us over.

**SMASH!**

_Thou shalt have our blessing when creating Personas of the Fool arcana._

Sweeet!

We went home after that and I was welcomed happily by my beloved bed.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written!**

**I hope the fight scenes turned out right, I'm really not good at this.**

**Remember to REVIEW. Seriously, it'd help me if I knew how you felt about this thing.**

**Anyways, I've got a date with our TV, but please wait for the next chapter…**

**Until then… Farewell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with more**

**I still haven't decided if I'm gonna bring Shinji back since you guys are not tellling me *sniff* *sniff*.**

**Sorry about the delay though, I went on a trip and since i don't have a laptop I couldn't update. Stupidcheapunfairpussies...  
**

**DeadlyNiteRider, you do know that all of the fusion spells are useful, right? Well anyway, thanks for telling me about how I'm doing with the fight scenes (I really need to improve on that aspect) though, I will have fun during full moons.  
**

* * *

**Minato's POV**

I was walking to school with Minako the next day when some brown-haired guy assaulted us. "Hey, You're Minato, right?" He asked me. Magician

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Man, I knew it." Really know? "I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close with Yukari-san." Oh, I will wring that guy's neck. WRING IT I SAY! Minako snickered from beside me.

"Heh, Junpei's gonna die soon isn't he, Minato?" she asked me.

"Dude! You're such a playa." The guy grinned. "I mean, two girls at once? You got balls."

"She happens to be my sister." I told him. Kenji flinched and gave out a nervous laugh and a shaky smile.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He bowed slightly, scratching his head. "But, you two look nothing alike."

"It's alright, we got that a lot." Minako told him.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone with more experience anyway." So this guy goes after old women?. "By the way… I'm Kenji Tomochika."

"It's nice too meet you Kenji-kun, I'm Minako." Minako said. Kenji nodded.

"There's a morning assembly, so we better hurry." Again? Well, at least I can sleep.

* * *

The second Minako and I sat down, we dozed off. How come I never noticed these seats were so cushy? Ah whatever, sleep awaits!

The world turned black…

_I believe so strongly…That tomorrow never falls away._ My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Minato, are you free today? I'd like to be with you." Mitsuru said on the other line.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs in five minutes." I told her.

"In that case, I'll be waiting, goodbye." She told me.

"Bye dear." I smiled then hung up. Now then… What to wear?

_Bang! Bang!_ Who's banging at my door? " What is it?"

"Minato, wake up! It's time for Mitsuru-senpai's speech!" Junpei shouted.

"Huh, what're you talking about?"

And the world turned white…

"Minato wake up!" Junpei said, shaking me. Now I _really will _wring his neck, and when I'm done with that I'm gonna throw him off the roof.

"Thanks Junpei." I said sarcastically in an annoyed tone. "You just ruined a perfect dream." I glared at him, letting out a decent amount of killing intent. He flinched violently.

"M-Mitsuru-senpai's about to give a s-speech." He told me, turning to Minako.

She punched in the face. "WHO THE HELL ARE TO DISTURB M- eh… Junpei-kun?" Serves him right. "I-I'm sorry Junpei-kun."

"I-it's alright, I just wish Minato warned me." Junpei looked at Minako in fear holding a hand to his right cheek while I laughed darkly.

"That concludes the main portion of today's assembly." A girl behind the podium said. "Next we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D." On second thought, I might not kill Junpei.

"Thank you." Mitsuru said, nodding to the girl when she got on stage.

"So she did get elected." Yukari said. What IS her problem? "Well… I guess she is the most popular girl in school."

"You can say that again!" Junpei said. "There's like some kinda aura around her…" and it makes her sexier. "Besides, the school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year." Mitsuru spoke with confidence. "It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school." She said looking at each one of us. "However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and a unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivations, and re-evaluate your convictions." You know, I could give a speech with the same meaning but less fancy words. "…To imagine a bold new future without losing the sight of the realities around you." She looked around once more. "That is the key." She nodded slightly. "I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future." What? Like us married and having 5 kids? "For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential." Oh, you were talking about school. Silly me. "Thank you." She bowed slightly and left. Everyone applauded loudly.

"Damn… that was freaking amazing…" Junpei said. See, just goes to show you, the way you word something can really affect what people hear. "So… do you have any idea what she just said." Junpei asked us.

"Of course I did." Minako said.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Seriously? Man, you guys are smart." Told ya. "Sure didn't sound like something a high schooler would say…" She _is_ the daughter of the Kirijo Group's CEO. "If it was anyone else, we'd be laughing our asses off." Really Junpei?

* * *

Sleeping through class is awesome! Seriously, you go from dead to fully charged. What's up with that?

The bad thing? My perfect dream didn't continue, and it's all Junpei's fault!

"Oi! Minato wake up!" My sister ordered. "It's time to go back!"

"Okay, I'm up." I told her grabbing my things. "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure, how's about Paulownia Mall?" Minako asked.

"Sure." With that we left.

"Yo, guys wait up!" Junpei called us when we where by the gates. "Wanna hang out?"

"We were just about to go to P-Mall actually." Minako told him. Then we saw something interesting.

"Look! It's Akihiko-senpai." A girl alerted running towards his direction.

"Wait for us!" Another said. Damn, reminds me of when I was back home. Aaaand now, he's surrounded by fifteen squealing fangirls.

"Have you noticed how popular Akihiko-san is with the ladies? Man take a look at that…" Junpei said, sighing

"Meh, I had more, but it was irritating as hell. Had to run home every single day or seek refuge somewhere until the Dark Hour hit and rush home." I told him.

"Ehh! Seriously? I'm so jealous." Which is why you'll never get a girlfriend, sucks to be you.

Akihiko caught sight of us and pushed his way out of the girls. "Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorta. Something the matter sempai?" Minako asked him, and now his fangirls are glaring at her as if they have heat vision. Junpei grinned.

"Watcha got in mind." Stupei asked enthusiastically.

"I want you three to meet me at Paulownia Mall." He said. "You know where it is, right?" We nodded. "I'll be at the police station. See ya there." So no fans? Good.

"Th-the police station?" As I thought, Junpei is completely disappointed. "Y-you mean we're not hanging out with your friends…?"

Akihiko pointed at the girls behind him with a thumb "Who? These girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache." Yeah, I know how you feel man. Minako giggled slightly. "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. … Don't keep me waiting."

"Will do sempai." She smiled at him, and now he's gone, leaving the girls glaring daggers at my sister. Sigh, they're gonna make life hell for Minako.

Anyways, I turned on my player and started listening to Make Some Noise by Tiesto.

"Man how can he not know their names?" Because he's not interested. "I mean, seriously! Just look at them!" Suck it Junpei.

**Minako's** **POV **

Minato, Junpei-kun and I made our way to the Police Station were Akihiko-sempai said he'd be waiting for us in.

"Thank you, Sir." Sempai told the intimidating looking police behind the desk. "Oh these are the guys I was talking about earlier." He said once he noticed us. Mr. Policeman looked at us. "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped." Wait a sec... He knows? "And, this is from Ikutsuki-san..." Sempai handed us 5,000 yen each. Ikutsuki-san is so cheap!

"Really? Sweet." Junpei-kun exclaimed.

"You can't find empty handed so find something you like." Sempai told us. "Officer Kurosawa has connections. But, these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Kurosawa-san looked us over.

"I realize that. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." Sempai said and left.

Kurosawa-san faced us. "I've been informed about you three." He's the poster boy for stoicism, at least that's what Minato's face read anyway. "My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary pollice officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." Wow, he's pretty cool. That said, what kind of things does he have anyway?

He showed us a variety of weapons ranging from short swords to two-handed ones and naginatas. Hmm, it's blade is much more blunt than of the one I have so I went to the armor section instead. This Camo Shirt will do just nicely.

"That'll be 3,700 yen." Kurosawa-san said and I gave him it. Now i have only 1,300 yen. Ikutsuki-san's gotta give us some more cash in the future. I placed the shirt in my bag.

Minato bought a Camo Shirt as well and Junpei-kun ended up buying a Kishido Blade for himself, though he left with a grouchy look on his face.

I jabbed a finger at Minato. "I challenge you to a game of Tekken!" I announced once we were outside.

"Alright, alright." Minato smiled. "Let's go!" We went to the arcade.

I destroyed him, simply put. "H-how did I lose?" Minato said, distraught. "NOOOO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I laughed while his face hit the screen and started sobbing. Well, not really sobbing, but you get it. His face lifted after ten seconds. "That's it. I challenge to a game of Air Hockey!"

"Fine then, I'll show just how much I can destroy you!"

He destroyed me, he seriously did not let me get a single point. The monster!

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" He's laughing at me, he's seriously laughing at me. I threw the whatever-it's-called at his face. "OW!"

I poked a tongue out at him. "Let's go back."

"Fine." He grunted and trotted off. My work here is done.

* * *

"Welcome back." Mitsuru senpai greeted us when we got back to the dorm. "Perfect timing..." Huh? "I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"What about?" Minato asked.

"Regarding our exploration of Tartarus..." Oh... "Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you two to lead the team. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other day." You know something she said has me thinking... "It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourselves in a difficult situation. So whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone." Mitsuru-sempai looked back to her book. "Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at nigh if you need to."

"Umm, Mitsuru-sempai?" I said.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at me as Minato went to the kitchen.

"You said last night, that Dia skills can be used to heal injuries, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did, why?"

"Why haven't you used it to heal Akihiko-sempai's injury?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

Silence...

Facepalm.

"I... can't believe I forgot about that." Akihiko-sempai mumbled.

"With all the things I had to do, it completely escaped my mind." Mitsuru-sempai mumbled.

"Well, why don't we do it now?" Minato asked, then he noticed the Chairman, all of a sudden his aura gave off a killing intent. Sigh, is this ever going to end?

"Y-yeah!" I nodded, ignoring Minato's very, _very_ dangerous aura. "Mind helping us out, Yukari-chan?" I called out to her.

"Oh, uh... sure." Why does she look so uncomfortable.

"PENTHESILEA!"

"PIXIE!"

"IO!"

"PIXIE!"

**BANGBANGBANGBANG!**

**"DIA" **The four of us all summoned at the same time.

"Thanks." Akihiko-sempai said sheepishly.

"Anytime." I smiled at him

**SMASH**

A card appeared in my mind. It had a star on it.

_Thou art I... and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond...  
_

_Thou shalt have our blessing  
_

_When creating personae of the Star Arcana...  
_

Yay, I have a bond with sempai!

"Dinner time!" Minato called from the kitchen.

"Yay!" I pumped a fist in the air.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

The next day on our way to school, Kenji assaulted me again.

"What's up, guys?" Kenji said. "Huh...? You're with Minako-san again?" You got a problem with my sis?

"Morning to you too, Kenji-kun." My typical sister greeted him.

"Yeah." Kenji smiled slightly then faced me. "I thought the rumor about you and Yukari-san was true..." Must... Not... Wring... His... Neck...

"That rumor is full of lies." I told him, suppressing that really urging urge that keeps on urging me to wring his neck.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

I glared at him. "You had better not spread any rumors, or else..."

"He'll wring your neck." Minako finished my threat chuckling

Kenji flinched. "A-anyway, you guys have had some bad luck since you came here." Huh? "You know, all the weird stuff that's been happening... How everyone's been saying they're hearing strange voices..." Interesting... "Well, since you guys are always listening to your headphones, you probably haven't heard anything." I sweat-dropped there. He can't be serious. But, this is obviously the work of the Shadows.

We headed to class in a hurry, since the bell rang.

* * *

Dammit! Who is foolish enough to dare to wake me up? I looked up and saw Kenji. Sigh, why did he have to be in our class?

"Hey, man, I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?" FREE FOOD!

"Sure." I said, keeping my cool.

"Junpei-kun and I are about to get some ramen too." Minako said, walking up to us. "Why don't we all go together?" She suggested.

"Sounds great, Kenji's buying." I said pointing at him.

"Why me?" Said boy protested.

"Because Minako and I are new here and Junpei's probably broke." I said.

"Hey!" Junpei protested, Minako giggled.

"Fine then." He huffed. "Let's go."

* * *

You know, all this time I thought ramen was served in cups and then you poor hot water in them. Eh whatever, as long as there's free food, my stomach and I will dance to the music...

...

Mental image of me waltzing with my stomach cannot be deleted. I'm screwed.

"Here you guys are!" The cook said putting four bowls of the so called ramen on them table. "Four specials!"

"Special?" Minako asked.

"Oh, the regular's fine too but the special kicks nine kinds of ass." Junpei answered.

"Whoa, really?" Image of ramen with feet kicking nine people's butts is disturbing...

"Minato, quit imagining silly things." Minako ordered, saving me from losing my mind.

"Thanks Minako, I owe ya one." I nodded, meanwhile Kenji was slurping away on his noodles.

"Whew! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kenji beamed. "Well, were we right, or were we right? This ramen tastes great doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Minako answered, I nodded.

"I bet they put a special ingredient in it- something special no other ramen shop uses." Kenji deduced.

"Kenji, chill!" Junpei told him. "By the way, Are you guys feeling better now?" Junpei asked. "I heard that while you were out you guys were at the hospital. It's probably some sort of secret recipe"

"We're fine, just passed out from exhaustion." I told him.

"Eh, seriously?"

Kenji realized he was blabbering. "Sorry about that. I get all geeked up when I eat here." Kenji apologized.

"Shut up and eat." I told him, returning to my free meal.

"Yeah, you're right!" Kenji returned to slurping.

"You guys must be tired, dealing with the stuff you have to deal with." Junpei continued his rant from earlier. How is Kenji not hearing this?

"Like I said, we're fine." I told him again.

"You're really worried about us, aren't you Junpei-kun?" Minako teased, Junpei didn't detect it though. He blushed instead.

"Huh? Well... umm... Yeah." Why is he stammering? "Whenever you guys got a problem, don't worry! I'm right here!."

After that I heard something shatter. It wasn't in my head though, so I guess Minako just made a bond with Junpei.

Kenji looked up from his noodles. "By the way, man, I hear you and Yukari are close." Oh hell no! Minako snickered and Junpei gulped. "Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean, you just transfered here. I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be agrressive nowadays."

Must... not... kill... him...

"I already told you this before, so if you would just _listen_, I will explain." I ordered "Just because Yukari happened to walk me and Minako to school that day doesn't mean we're close." I said in a tone of annoyance. "Hell! We barely talk to each other!" I glared at him. "You had better not start some false rumors, 'cause if you do," I paused for just a second. "thou shalt meet thine end." I threatend. Kenji shuddered. "Consider thyself warned." Why do I talk like this whenever I'm threatening someone?

"S-sorry, man."

"He's quite terrifying if you cross him, isn't he?" Minako asked giggling a little, Kenji gulped in response.

"Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime." Kenji said, back to his usual self. "We'll get some food", your treat, "and I'll tell you about my secret plan... Wait 'til you hear it, dude. You're gonna flip."

**SMASH!**

_Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond...  
_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating  
_

_Personae of the Magician_ _Arcana...  
_

I thought so... Wow, is that the time?

"Crap, it's already this late?" Kenji shares the sentiment. "I missed my favorite anime." He sulked a little. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya!" And now he's gone.

"Who's up to going home and sleeping?" I asked.

"ME~!" Minako sang.

We went back.

* * *

**Minako's POV**

"We're back!" Minako announced. "How's your injury Sempai?" She asked Akihiko.

"I went for a check-up earlier." Akihiko said. "The doctor couldn't believe it. He said that my recovery was too quick." He chuckled a little. "But it's gonna take a while longer, since Dia's not that effective on old injuries."

"Well, at least it quickened up the process." Minato said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And Minako?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. If you didn't bring it up who knows how long I'll be out for." He smiled.

"I-it's no bid deal." I said blushing a little. "I'm glad I was able to help." I smiled then headed for the kitchen.

**SMASH!**

_Thou shalt have our blessing when creating Personae of the Star Arcana._

* * *

Chapter end!

Phew! though it's just a normal boring Social Linking one, oh well.

Next chapter, FIGHTING~!

And please **REVIEW**, also please tell me if you want Shinji back early. I need at least five votes...

See ya guys next time


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Hey, it's been a while.

Sorry about updating late, again. I've been using wi-fi lately. And yes, I was using it while I was at home. It can get pretty addicting.

Minato: That's why you updated late?

That, and the fact that I was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do during the fight scene. I mean when it comes to those tings I know what I want to happen but I just can't think of how to do it. I really suck at these things.

Minato: Oh, please. You need something to boost your self-esteem. Here, a cookie.

Whoa! Thanks Minato! I didn't know you were kind.

Minato: I'm just saying "Thank you" for not pairing me with Yukari.

Heh, no prob! Now, Review answering time~!

**Lady Sinistra 23, **wow you actually think I can do it? I'll do my best! I won't disappoint you! *Minato snickers in the background*

**Inugami-chan,** Isn't it obvious? But I can't decide if I want a love triangle 'cause Aki's as dense as a brick, *Aki: Hey!* or if I want Shinji *Shinji: Tch.* to support him 'causing him to be OOC, a little. **You hear that people? You choose!**

**DeadlyNiteRider, **oh yeah. I completely for got about the others, since I haven't really used them. But you gotta admit, sometimes it really does save your ass from being served on a silver platter *Minato: Thank you for making me imagine stupid things MM.*. Wait, you were falling for that dream? That's messed up man. I mean, talk about time-skip. He just sat down and then boom they're together O.O? Kenji was too busy being a ramen geek, that's why, *Kenji: Hey!* but you're right about it being an odd way to start a friendship. Minato? Anger management classes? Hell no! Nah-uh, not gonna happen. On second thought… Maybe I'll put it in. Who am I kidding? I'll definitely put that in *evil grin*. But that doesn't change my original plan for him, khehehehehe *Minato: *gulps**.

Now, now. Quit being such a scaredy-cat, ahn~.

Minato: Crap! She's in sadist mode! Runninglikehellnowsir!

Aww. Meh, I'll catch him later. On to the story! Ahn~, where's my little scaredy-cat? I'll bite him to death~.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

**Minato's POV**

It was evening, Minako and I have just found our respective Chariot Social links. I was walking coolly to the dorm, and when I got there I kicked the doors down, hands in pockets. "Everyone, we roll tonight!"

"And why did you kick the doors?" Mitsuru asked.

I grinned. "I wanted to do something dramatic."

"Fine, we will go in a few hours. You best be ready."

30 minutes to midnight, I was just finishing up my preparations.

Gloves?

Check.

Evoker?

Check.

Armor?

Check.

Slaughter?

Check.

...

What? That's what I call my sword, so back off!

Now then, let the fun begin!

* * *

"You feel like were in anime, don't you Minato?" Minako asked when we were on our way in.

"Hells yeah!" I grinned.

She sighed. "You lead this time."

"Okay." I materialized a leader jacket, cool shades and a bunch of explosives and put them in my armory.

Yes, I have one. It happened kinda like this...

_Flashback_

Minako and I were in the Velvet Room after class and Igor was grinning as usual.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the Velvet Room." He greeted. "Well... I suppose it's time for me to explain what I really do here." About time. "It is my job to create new Personas." ya what? "But in order to do so, I must muse your Persona cards together. In other words, I shall merge them into a single Persona"

"No."

"Why?"

"If you fuse them together, it means that we'll lose those Personas, correct?" He nodded. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Minato."

"That is correct, but if you fuse them together the outcome will be that of a much greater powered Persona."

"Go on."

"The number of Personas buried deep within both of you is approximately 170." Whoa, ya serious? "But we've never seen a visitor with these many possibilities before..." Damn straight! We are special. "If you establish Social Links, you may be able to create even stroger Personas, too." Ya know, that's gonna make us seem like we just hang out with our friends for power. Igor did a creeeeepy chuckle. Is he the father of those kids? "This should prove to be veeery interesting. So, as accumulate cards, please bring them to me."

"Got it." Minako and I both answered.

"Now, I'm sure you would like to see your armories."

"ARMORIES?_!_" We both exclaimed.

"My, aren't you excited." Igor chuckled. "Elizabeth, Theodore."

They nodded. Elizabeth went towards me. "This way Master Minato." She said leading me to a room.

"Right this way please, Master Minako." Theo, if you rape my sister I will let you experience hell.

Elizabeth opened the door, and...

"HOLY HELL THIS IS SO BLOODY HUGE!" I shouted in my mind and out loud.

"They're empty." Minako said pointedly. Who cares? I could put a mansion in here.

"All of your materialized items will be transferred here after disposal. Along with any equipment you gain. You can also use your powers to teleport things from one place to another or store them here." Theo explained.

"AWESOME!" Hey, that wasn't me. That was Minako.

_Present Time_

And that's how that happened. After that I ran to the store and the Police Station. I have something EPIC planned.

**Everyone, there is a cluster of shadows right a head of you. **Mitsuru announced. About bloody time.

I picked up a rock. "No mercy everyone." I threw it, there were five. Damn.

Meh, it'll be easy.

I charged forward and cut through the Shadows mask. At least I tried to. I ducked at the last second and tackled me. _H__ard._ After that it clawed my chest and I coughed up some blood. Another one came at me and punched me. Shit.

Another one came.

Double-shit

Another one came.

This is what I get for being so damn full of my awesome self. Ah, screw rules.

The last two who came were binding me to the ground, and my hands were inside them. Gross, I now. But this gives me an advantage.

I materialized two wakizashis, and now I have Shadow goo covered arms. Eh, I'll live. I stood up.

Then fell back, to the ground. Or not.

"MINATO!"

"I'm fine." I switched to pixie and healed me. "Never, ever doin' that again."

"Damn straight you're not!" Minako yelled at me.

"When'd you learn to swear?"

"You think having you as a brother doesn't have influences?"

"Sweet!"

"Ugh, let's go."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"No."

"Huh?"

"You."

"Geez, let that go already." I waved a hand in the air.

Minutes later, we were on the fifth floor. And damn, I am so much more awesome!

Now I have Orpheus, Pixie, Apsaras, Alp and Omoikane as Personae and I totally kick ass!

That said, we are in deep shit right now.

There are three, absolutely huge birds in front of us. And they're annoyingly powerful.

"Yukari, fire an arrow at one of them! Minako, Junpei, take care of the other two!"

"Aye-aye, cap'n!" They charged for the other two. Minako, I'm not worried about. Junpei, I am. He's still using that sword of his like a baseball bat.

Well, anyway. The bird I was going for was now falling to the ground, courtesy of Yukari, so i jumped up and kicked it in the head. Which was not a good idea, by the way.

Crap, I think I have a broken foot. Well, that's what Dia's are for.

I charged for it but was blown back by a powerful gust of wind. Man, I'm under some serious ownage today. When I observed the damn bird, I saw that it was surrounded by a force field, i.e. it was inside a Garu. Coward.

"Yukari, help Junpei! He doesn't have healing skills and he's really not in good shape." She obliged, and now I can take this thing down. "OI, BIRD BRAIN! YOU WANT ME? COME AND GET ME!" I ran toward an open space. I looked behind me and saw that it was following me, force field down. Good.

I summoned Apsaras, and she threw an ice spear at it. Said bird was now cut in half. "Ha! How's that?"

I spoke too soon.

There were now two of them.

So, slashing through the parts where the mask isn't at will make them multiply.

Sorry slaughter, you're gonna have to sit in armory for now.

I materialized a lance just in time for the first bird's attack. What I didn't know is, the other one would scoop me up then drop me from a great height.

Karma you are a bitch.

Well, that bird is conveniently close enough for me to break that damn mask and for me to break my damn fall.

Again, bad idea. The minute I jumped on it kept banging me against the wall. I jumped off and healed my wounds. My epic plans won't work if I have bruises and broken bones.

I materialized a leather jacket, a pair of cool shades, two grenades and a whip.

No, I don't know how to use a whip. But what I do know, is how to tie things up using a whip.

Those damn birds are currently just sitting there, so I crept up to them as stealthily as possible and began tying them up. After that, i made sure they couldn't escape from it. I removed the pin on my grenades, threw it at them, and walked away in slow motion.

Don't you dare tell me the you never wanted to do that.

"Seriously Minato?" My sister asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on. Don't lie. I know you wanted to do that too."

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't have been beaten black and blue before I did that."

"Hey, it's not my fault! Karma is a bitch."

"Well, that's what you get."

"When you let your heart win~! OW!"

"Take this seriously!"

"Fine, fine. I will."

Then we heard it.

The clanging of chains on the ground itself was enough to tell us that we're screwed.

**It's death run!**

That is the first time I have ever heard terror in Mitsuru's voice

We turned around and saw a guy with a face covered in bandages and two long-barreled revolvers heading straight for us.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! RUN LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW DAMMIT!"

_**Oh, running away are we?**_

Minako and I stopped in our tracks.

_Shit! Why do you have to choose now to step in Karma?_

Why is Minako looking at it in it's eye?

DAMMIT MINAKO! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FROZEN IN YOUR DAMN PLACE BEING SCARED SHITLESS!

I am not losing my only sister. Not here, not now, not ever!

I pulled on her hand, making her mobile and ran to the teleporter.

"A-are you all alright?" Mitsuru asked.

I raised a finger while panting. "By the end of the year, we are going to be so strong that _THAT_ thing is going to be the one running away in fear of _US._"

"Agreed. So how 'bout we go back?" Minako asked, we all nodded.

Life is going to be hell starting now, literally.

* * *

Dun dun DUUUNNN!

Minato: Do you hate me or something?

Me:No I don't. You were just getting way too egoistic so I had to take you down a few pegs.

Minako:*nods*

Minato:Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Me: Review, and please tell me if it was good, okay?


	9. NOTICE!

**I'm sorry guys, but as you can see, this is NOT an update.**

**Why?**

**Because I figured out a completely different purpose for this.**

**In relation to that, I've started a different fic called Persona 3: Twisted Melodies. I swear, I'll more than make it up to you.**

**This fic focuses on only Minato. No Minako.**

**After that I'll write one about her. But so long as they're up and running, this one will be ON HOLD. Not abandoned, but on hold.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience and than you for your patience with me.**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**

**Hope to see you there.**

**~Mistress of Madness**


End file.
